Saffron Toris
Saffron Toris, born on Felucia, was raised by a group of Pirates. These band of Togruta pirates bargain with the Separatists but have a strong hate for them for treating them poorly. She was raised to kill. Having an armory of blasters and detpacks, she is able to swiftly deploy and take out enemies. Maul is very kind to her and treats her as his lady. She will appear in The Rising Menace. "Death" Pirates' Origin Toris was the firstborn of the leaders of a Togrutan pirate throng, known simply as "Death". They originated on the Togrutan homeworld of Shili, but were repressed when a hostile, rebellion clan of Felucians travelling in 3 stolen Destroyer-class ships came to the planet and enslaved the entire province. They then brought them to Felucia, from which they had come. The Togrutans were forced to do hard, manual labor which consisted of cutting down the thick overgrowth of vegetation, and using the materials to build structures for their new Felucian masters, who were bent on killing those who did not follow them. The Togrutans were given very little to sustain themselves, and, for a lack of material to build themselves homes, they dug out underground safe-havens with enterances at the bases of gigantic trees, and created a brand new settlement there. Of course, as they could do nothing in secret as slaves, the Felucians knew of their advancement, but they did nothing for it nor against it. The Felucian leader of this clan, Lahbrak, said it was a healthy development, and to their advantage, because an underground tunnel settlement would be backed up into a corner if they ever tried to rebel. For 15 years they were held as captives and enslaved. The leader of "Death", Saffron's father, whose name was Antonere Toris, knew that as well, however. He also knew these Felucians were Force-sensitive, in the same way he was. Using the Force, he was able to keep their Felucian masters asleep while he, his wife Zatnie, and a few other prominent men and women of "Death" gathered up all the civillians and moved them to a temporary shelter 40 clicks from the main city. : "Are you set, Antonere?" asked a comrade, Jorgan. '' : ''"As set as a sarlacc in Tatooine sand," Antonere responded. : "I hope your plan works, Toris," said an older member of "Death". Kershion was his name. "You were the one who got us into this whole mess in the first place, as you will recall." Antonere responded with a dagger-sharp glare in his direction before rolling his eyes. : "Do you have the weapons, Girmaak?" asked Antonere. He received a hearty confirmation in Togruti from him, and Girmaak and his two brothers dragged several cases filled with swords, knives, blasters, rifles, grenades, EMP cannons and even lightsabers into the room. The sight made everyone smile. "Arm yourselves," said Toris, picking up a C-15S fully-automatic blaster rifle with precision scope and a mountainous supply of additional ammunition. "We leave tonight." Everything was silent. The dead of night made no sound, save for the wind rustling the leaves. The rusty group of Torgrutas clutched their weapons tightly in hand. They were anxious to carry out their assignment. Step by step, they creeped closer to the compound where the Felucians were asleep. Antonere was using his Force ablility to deepen their sleep into an almost coma-like state. Noiselessly, theycrept up upon the unsuspecting prey. And when Antonere gave the signal, there was no stopping the multitudes. Death truly reigned on that night, for every male, female and child Felucian within the compund died vengeful deaths. The Togrutas who were a part of that unstoppable attack force were filled to the brim with hate and malice toward these Felucian monsters. They couldn't feel sympathy for their lives. They didn't care for them. At that point, they fought for freedom for their people. And such is what they won. There were pockets of resistance from the Felucians during this massacre. They weren't going to go peacefully, but kicking and screaming until the very last breath was taken. And that is what they did. Jorgan came into the temporary housing-place set up for the civillians, leading in the worn, weary and bloody warriors of Death. Many civillians, mostly women and children, were there to greet the victors. Antonere shoved everyone aside and slammed the severed head of Lahbrak, the Felucian headmaster, onto the ground, and blood spattered. Everyone cheered. : "Freedom is won! Freedom is won! We are free! We are free!" Growing Established The Rising Menace Saffron and her associate Shyygor Quetowee joined forces with Maul on Isis during the time of the Menace War. She fought during Wave 1. (Unplayed) Behind The Scenes *Saffron has different outfits on her at times. *She owns two Ac Pistols, a long rifle, and a sniper. She wears detonators around her as well. Knifes can also be found on her. *In Preview 1, she is shown to be in league with Maul already. She has a commando droid at her aide 24/7. *Her only weakness is her heart. Category:*Menace* Category:The Rising Menace Category:Draal Angst Category:CBK Canon Category:CadBaneKiller Category:Menace War Category:Dark Magic Category:Insurgent Category:Collaborator/Insurgent/Spy Category:Separatists Category:Separatist Category:Republic Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Bounty hunters Category:Isis Category:Isis Occupation Category:Playable character Category:Togruta